Epiphany
by Rose Garden Twilight
Summary: Epiphany: A moment of sudden revelation or insight. Adrien didn't know how a dress could make such a mess of his feelings but seeing her there standing at the top of the stairs made his heart do somersaults... and not in the "just friends" way.


**A.n. My** tumblr **secret Santa is** bhai **-** kun **. I hope you enjoy this as much as I had fun writing it.**

 **Another thank you to The Novel Artist who acted as my beta for this project and tore this thing apart pushing me to my limits.**

 **Inspiration: So I'm a total theater nerd, and this one-shot is inspired by Granger Danger in A Very Potter Musical. If you love Harry Potter and haven't seen the parody, you totally should**.

* * *

The second Adrien saw her standing at the top of the top of the stairs, the air gutted from his lungs in the best way possible. When Marinette said that she was attending the Heroes' Gala last week, he couldn't stop grinning. His father sucked any fun out of these events by stressing the importance of being a good host. No doubt expected to plaster on a fake smile and converse in boring small talk for hours. She had offered to keep him company, but he turned her down gracefully. The last thing he wanted was to leave her to fend for herself as he bent over backward to fulfill every request asked of him.

He couldn't deny that disappointment flooded his system seeing her smile falter. They had grown closer the past two years, she was one of his best friends, and he didn't want to let her down. When she informed him that Nathan agreed to attend with her. Adrien forced a smile, secretly wishing that he could have her company if he didn't have obligations; what mattered was her happiness.

Adrien realized the moment that he saw her that wanting her to be happy wasn't enough; he wanted to be the one who caused her face to split into a grin like. The person that she created joyful memories with that wouldn't fade even in a months. Memories of late-night talks and strolls, of snuggling close for warmth under a blanket as they watched a movie; all of which more so described Nino and Alya's relationship, not the kind he had with Marinette. Adrien's denial couldn't ignore the fact that his heart performed continuous somersaults as he watched her descent down the staircase...and not in a "just friends" kind of way.

He became highly aware of how much sweat his body had produced, especially in his palms. When did it become this uncomfortable in here, and yet as his eyes darted around no one else seemed affected. Adrien wiped his hands down the side of his pant leg, but even then, it only solved the problem temporarily. They had regained the moisture before she had reached the bottom of the stairs.

Adrien found that he could only stare. The red color really complimented her against her hair. The off the shoulder high low dress showed off her blank to the point he could not tear his eyes away. Of course, her outward appearance only dimmed compared to her inner beauty shining through.

"Adrien!" The way that her face lit up, he wished he could stay in that moment forever. His body stiffened when she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. He couldn't hug back; he would be mortified to get his sweat on something so stunning. "Are you ok?" Her hot breath tickled the outside of his ear. The internal alarms started blaring inside him, it would be just his luck that she could tell that something was wrong. However, blurting out whatever he was feeling, seemed to not be the answer.

"I feel pretty-I mean you're pretty, not that you're not always pretty-you are." He couldn't stop the word vomit from gushing out no matter how much he willed it. The best course of action would be to remove himself and figure out what just happened. "I hope you have a great night, but Nino needs me," he bolted through the crowd before either of the pair could protest.

"Nino, I need your help!" Adrien rushed to his best friend's side ignoring the fact that he currently preoccupied in a dance. He earned both their gazes from the sheer panic in voice.

"What's up, dude?" Normally he would go into a speech explaining everything he felt at that exact moment, the only thing that caused hesitation was Alya's presence. Not that she couldn't be trusted, if his news had to do with anything but Marinette he wouldn't give it another second thought.

"Spill it Agreste because I'm not leaving." Adrien knew better than to fight a losing battle, especially to Alya. The girl had the instincts greater than anyone he had ever seen; it's what made her the up and coming journalist; there was no use to hide anything from her.

"I think I might have feelings for Marinette."

"What?" The two replies in unison and suddenly he felt a goldfish in a bowl being scrutinized.

"Wait, what kinds of feelings?" Adrien's mouth dried out not sure how to respond to Alya's question.

"I might be falling in love with her." The flips his heart performed in his chest when interacting her wasn't that of friendship. He didn't get nervous talking to Nino or Chloe; these feelings were in a category that belonged to Ladybug only before tonight.

"That's so perfect!" Alya's raised voice caught the attention of a couple of people around her. "All you need to do is tell her, and she'll swoon into your arms." It couldn't be that easy. Alya hadn't seen the train wreck of he attempted to have with her at the beginning of the evening. Adrien doubted if he could ask a simple question like would she like a drink let alone confess his newfound feelings.

"I can't."

"And why not?"

"She's Marinette!" Adrien shot back like his reply explained it all. "She's thoughtful, caring, brave, creative, talented, gorgeous. I don't stand a chance. The idea that she could be into someone like me is laughable." What Adrien hadn't expected was for Alya to start to swear.

"You two are really made for each other, I've never met anyone as clueless as you two. How could you not notice?"

"Notice what?" His eyebrows knit together, what could he possibly had missed.

"Nuh-uh Agreste. My lips are sealed, I'm bound to the girl code. You'll have to figure this one all out on your own." The second she crossed her arms over her chest he knew he wouldn't get any more out of her. Adrien glances toward Nino who shook his head.

"But you're not bound by the girl code!" He exclaimed.

"But I do have a girlfriend who would probably kill me if I told you. I made a promise to keep a secret."

"Some best friend you are," he huffed quietly.

Alya laughed at the exchange before grabbing either side of Adrien's shoulders. "Look, Adrien, I don't have to tell you how special Marinette is, you just listed some qualities that are just a drop in the bucket that makes up her amazing self. If you like her tell her. Otherwise, it won't take long for other guys to notice." Adrien's focus drifted until it landed on Marinette. Something clenched within as he watched her head tilt back in laughter at something Nathaniel said. He fought the urge to go over and steal her attention, but he couldn't. Nate was her date tonight because he turned her down.

"I need some air," he muttered as he made a dash towards the stairs. If he would have realized that he caught the object of his affection's attention as Marinette watched him leave, all the time a frown played her lips.

Contrary to popular opinion, Chloe didn't care if Nathaniel was there. It couldn't mean anything, because she had gotten over the silly crush long ago and moved on to bigger and better things. The temporary feelings proved to fluke after she caught him drawing Queen Bee. It wasn't like she actually liked him; it was a result of the conversation that took place where Nathaniel didn't make her feel useless. That she was an equal part of the team that saves Paris with Ladybug.

Chloe started imagining what it would be like to go out a date. He would take a restaurant, and the conversation would linger between her hobbies and his art. She dared to imagine what his lips would feel like after he dropped her off for the night. But whatever feelings that did emerge died when he spent the last year away to study art in New York.

It wasn't like she didn't try. Chloe even asked her mother if she could join her at her headquarters, just for the chance to run into him on the street. Not that it mattered anyway, because the answer she got included laughter and a brush off answer of: maybe next season. Chloe decided that she couldn't miss him at all, because if she did that meant that she cared. Life had taught her that it was better to break hearts than to get your heart broken, so she decided that she was over Nathaniel Kurtzberg the second he got on the plane. Day after day Chloe ignored the pang in her chest until it faded to numbness.

She had to be over him.

Her heart didn't listen and still skipped a beat when she saw him with Marinette at the top of the staircase. It must have been the sugar from the cookie she had entering her system. The distance allowed her eyes to linger over him, the last year had been good to him. Normally she didn't approve of long hair on guys, but it suited him so well. The red complimented the black slack and shirt and pop of color presented in his tie. His blue eyes entranced her from across the room; they drew her in.

"Chloe?" Hearing her name brought her out of whatever stupor that he drew her into.

"What is it, Sabrina?" She didn't mean to snap at her, it came out that way.

"I just wanted to tell you that as I was going over the guest list, I saw Nathaniel's name." Not that the information mattered now anyway, she had seen him with her own eyes.

"What is it to me, I don't care." If she acted like he didn't mean anything, her heart would accept it as fact.

"I just thought…" Sabrina's voice trailed out as her eyebrows knit together. "I mean, with how you had a crush on him last year, I thought you might want to know." Chloe fought the urge to scream, after all, but that wasn't who she was anymore. It wouldn't be right to take out her new-found frustrations on her best friend.

"Feelings change, Sabrina." She found the tension rising up in her voice. "Nothing will ever happen between the two of us. We fell for each other at the wrong time."

"But I'm sure if you"-

"Could you get me a drink Sabrina, I'm getting a little parched." She hadn't meant to order her around, Chloe knew that if she was across the room that the subject of her feelings wouldn't be discussed. "Thank you," she added in attempts to include manners into her behavior.

Adrien had eyed the dessert table several times throughout the evening waiting for the perfect time to snag some food without the disapproval stare of his father. A chocolate chip cookie caught his eye, and he snatched it and took a bite before anyone could have stopped him. The chocolate tantalized his taste buds almost earned a delighted groan.

"Adrien?" The second he heard Marinette's voice, he froze. When he turned, his cheeks were already ablaze with embarrassment. "Don't tell my father." The word vomit earned an airy laugh in response. "I won't tell, but the chocolate on your face screams of your guilt."

Immediately he began pawing his face but kept missing the chocolate smudge. "Here, let me get rid of the evidence."

"Are you sure? It would make us partners in crime." Marinette ignored his crack and reached up brushing the chocolate off his cheek. "I think I can deal with the consequences of my friend becoming a cookie feen." What Adrien didn't expect was how even after her fingers left his skin the small fire from contact remained. "Would my partner in crime like to dance? We'll plan your next heist." Adrien's eyes wandered over her shoulder long enough to see the smug smirk playing her lips accompanied by a thumbs up. He felt his cheeks heat up again at the thought of Alya trying to be his wing woman. "Adrien?" He snapped back to her drowning blue eyes and his mouth dropped.

"I would love to." He led her out of the floor all ideas of chewy chocolatey treats dissipated only to replace with how he would be able to manage to dance without making a fool of himself.

He had danced with Marinette before, this shouldn't be different, right? When she guided his hand to her shoulder blades, he swallowed hard, but not because the contact, it was the way she glanced up at him through her bangs. Adrien's mouth grew dry; he found himself putty when her hand slid into his.

Breathe Agreste; it's just a dance; it's just a-

He made the mistake of giving in to the temptation of meeting her blue pools. He might have well never danced in his life. The first couple steps he did nothing but trip over his own two feet.

"Adrien, _breathe_." Her encouragement was all he needed to take the lead and within the dance.

"Mar, have you ever thought you knew how you felt about something then suddenly everything was different?" His hands had to be clammy, a sure sign at the marathon his heart was beating. He watched her eyebrows squinted together.

"You mean like how we felt about Mega Strike 5 until we played it?" Her blue eyes searched his and Adrien didn't know how he was going to get through this. Of course, her mind went there, they had a marathon mega strike day less than two weeks ago. And as technically she was right, what he was hinting towards was much different.

"Kind of," he didn't want to dismiss her guess completely. "But I'm talking about something more important than video games." He twirled her, but her widened eyes stayed focused on him.

"More?" The dancing slowed to a halt. Adrien took a breath trying to calm himself. He had only imagined this scenario up to ten times trying to figure out what he could say so she wouldn't laugh, even though he knew that was his own insecurity sneaking in.

"Have you suddenly realized how much a person means to you?" She had to hear how fast his heart was beating; it was the only sound he could hear in his ears.

"Marinette, I"-

"Adrien, I need to speak to you." Gabriel's voice cut through any hope he would get his feelings out in the open.

"Just one moment," He replied. If he didn't get this out now, he would lose his nerve.

"Now Adrien." All Adrien could do was sigh, if he tested his father more, it would only lead to a reprimand later.

He felt a hand squeeze his hand gently. "Go," Marinette encouraged. "I'll be fine I'll case out the place for your next cookie heist," she added with a wink and Adrien internally groaned. Did she not realize what she was doing to him? He watched her glide across the floor leaving him to face his father.

"You know this whole dancing works better if you let me lead, right?" His smirk was infuriating, but Chloe relinquished, and immediately their dance started to flow smoother.

How they got to the dance floor was a blur. All Chloe remembered was an offered hand, a knowing glance from Sabrina, and he worked her onto the dance floor. She wouldn't admit even to herself that she enjoyed this too much.

"I heard you went to New York, how was that?" Chloe's usual harsh tone was replaced by a softer one; she blamed the butterflies taking off in her stomach. Instead of pushing the feeling down, she allowed it to fester.

"It was an experience. America is so different than here. I learned a lot, but I'm thankful to be home." She didn't know why his eyes twinkled at the word, but warmth spread through her.

"Did you meet anyone interesting?" She mentally at how dumb the question sounded. His laughter released heat to her cheeks.

"Of course," a light pink color mirrored on his cheeks, "but no one was able to keep my eye." Chloé felt the blood drain from her face as she realized the implications of her question. That's not what she meant, but the point of back peddling was behind her.

"Oh, well that's too bad." What else could she say? It would be in bad taste to claim that she was happy that no prospects worked out. They fell into a silence as they swayed. It was broken with a grunt as Chloe accidental stepped on his foot.

"Sorry!" She exclaimed. If she didn't watch herself, she would become as clumsy as Marinette Dupain-Cheng, but considering that he had a thing for her back at lychee maybe it wasn't a bad thing.

"It's not a big deal Chlo," he tried reassuring her.

"I'm not just sorry about that-I mean about everything." Her eyes wandered to the floor the shame from her past behavior. "I was so nasty towards you in school, you didn't deserve any of it." Maybe if she was nicer, then they could have explored the possibility of earlier.

"You're a different person now," she blinked blankly in response. How could he possibly know that? Had he kept tabs on her? "But you could always make it up to me." Her blue eyes searched his trying to find the answers she craved.

"How?"

"Dinner, tomorrow night." His gaze didn't waver, and Chloe was almost sure she saw the makings of a smirk.

"But what about New York?" She had heard that he was only supposed to be in town for a couple days. She didn't want her hopes to grow too high only to fall.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." Nathaniel reached out boldly to push a hair that fell out of place.

"Okay?" She had never felt so vulnerable and thrilled at the same moment. Her heart reflected it through flutters, and her heart melted into a smile.

"Good, it's a date."

Adrien glanced around the room in desperate to keep tabs on the whereabouts of Marinette. He couldn't help but feel responsible for her entertainment, it was an Agreste event after all. After his father had intercepted him from their dance, he had been sent on host duties for the last hour when all he wanted was to finish his dance with Marinette.

"Adrien," his shoulder's slumped at his father's tone, "I need you to go and inform the caters that the beverage tables need to be refreshed for guests then find the Dupain-Cheng's and tell them we are ready for their cake creation." Before Adrien, could protest, Gabriel slipped into another group catching on to the small talk within seconds. It didn't take moments to find the cater manage and pass off his father's message. The only upside, he could deliver it with more mercy than Gabriel ever would. Adrien hoped that he could find the Dupain-Chengs before more tasks piled on. Then he may be able to ask Marinette-

"Adrien?" His feet froze at Marinette's voice that cut through the music blasting through the speakers.

"Mari-Marinette." He cursed internally at looking stupid for not even being able to say her name all of a sudden. "Are you enjoying the gala?" What happened to super confident Adrien Agreste now to the point he may as well be a puddle on the floor at the way she smiled. So many mindless questions filled his brain, had she always tucked the loose strands of hair behind her ear like that, or did she know how cute she was when she bit her lip.

"Everything is so beautiful; your father really outdid himself this year." He noticed her hand across her body to nervously tug on her other extremity. "I think it's great that Paris is honoring its heroes, but-"

"Sometimes it's over the top?"

"When put in a situation, any Parisian would step in and do what's necessary to battle an Akuma. I'm sure Chat Noir and Ladybug don't do it for the praise, they do it because they love the city." A silence fell between the two, not quite awkward, yet far from calming. Adrien found a past time in grinding his shoe into the floor.

"Adrien, are you okay?" His eyes jerked up to meet hers. Had she noticed his switch in behavior?

"Um yeah," he replied lamely "I just wished the night turned out different, that's all."

"What would you change?" She asked. The words echoed in his head. He wished that he would have accompanied her that evening despite the duties placed on him, that they would have gotten multiple dances in so that he could feel her in arms. He wanted to be the sole source of laughter coming from her lips, to introduce her to the contacts he knew within the fashion industry that was in attendance because any of them would be lucky to have her. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. The Adrien Agreste couldn't say how he felt, the pain from ladybug's rejections throughout the years, he didn't know if he could handle getting rejected from his best friend too.

"I wish the DJ were different, Nino could have the floor moving all night." Everything in his body screamed at the lie. He watched as Marinette's face fell in... disappointment?

"Oh," by her pitch and lack of words she clearly expected a different answer. "Well maybe next year," she added with a forced smile. Adrien's gut twisted uncomfortably in his stomach. He hated lying, especially to her. This wasn't a matter of Chat Noir or the safety for citizens of Paris; it involved heart and feelings. "Well, it's getting late. I think I'm going to head home." Adrien's heart sunk further inside his chest at Marinette's words. She was leaving, so soon? "I'll text you later."

"Okay," became the only word to exit his mouth despite the sentences he desired to utter.

He watched her walk away.

The second she slipped out the door all his senses came to as the courage streaming through his bloodstream started the fire he needed. His feet moved into a run as he weaves through the crowd on the dance floor. Adrien barely heard his father calling his name, but whatever trivial task or lecture he had could wait. If he stopped now, he would miss her. The cold night air met him like a friend as he dashed out the door. His green eyes searched the crowd desperately hoping he wasn't too late. Her dress caught his attention headed for a taxi.

"Marinette!" Adrien called out. He returned to his sprint pace before she could even turn around.

"Adrien? What are you-"

"You asked if there was anything I could change about tonight, I thought of something else that couldn't wait until next year."

"Yes?"

"This," Adrien took the leap and closed the gap between them and leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes fluttered as she responded. Adrien could feel her arms snake around his neck prompting him to pull her closer by her hips. When they separated, his forehead rested on hers their ragged breaths mingled between them.

"Adrien, I -" her voice stopped as she looked into her eyes.

"I think I'm falling in love with you Marinette Dupain-Cheng." The words matched any high he experienced as his alter ego. "And I know you're my best friend and I don't want to ruin that, so if you don't have any feelings for me, then mmph-" His speech was cut short by Marinette's lips. This kiss contained more vigor than the last and Adrien wondered if he would die from his heart exploding with happiness. Because despite the mundane time he had at the ball, he couldn't think of a better way to end the evening than walking his girlfriend home hand in hand.


End file.
